The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
One of the most ubiquitous pieces of furniture found in virtually every home across the globe is a sofa or couch. Sofas typically consist of an upholstered elongated structure having a plurality of cushions that are arranged side-by-side along the length thereof. These cushions typically defining individual seats for the sofa occupants.
Owing to recent advancements in technology, the number of portable electronic devices such as smartphones, music players, tablets and laptop computers, for example, has grown exponentially. As such, many individuals routinely utilize their electronic devices while sitting on a sofa. Unfortunately, when the power level of the device is low or exhausted, it becomes it necessary for the user to find a power outlet to charge their device.
Although virtually all residential buildings have at least one AC power wall outlet in each room, the outlets are often hidden by furniture or located some distance from where the user on the couch is seated. When this situation occurs, the user must stretch their power charging cord from their device to the outlet, or utilize an extension cord to do the same.
Although this procedure satisfies the need to provide power to their electronic device, the resulting mess of cords is aesthetically unpleasing, and can be dangerous, as the exposed wires present a tripping hazard to anyone walking near the sofa.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a portable power outlet for furniture that can be removably positioned along or between the cushions, in order to provide a convenient location for charging portable electronic devices, and without suffering from the drawbacks described above.